globewikiafandomcom_de-20200213-history
100 und mehr Ziele in D
Kulturelles Welterbe in Deutschland =neu 2018 beim Weltkulturerbe = Die Unesco hat neu zwei Baudenkmäler in Schleswig-Holstein ausgezeichnet: den Handelsplatz Haithabu und die Festungsanlage Danewerk. Siehe auch: Naumburger Dom Norden Amrum — Föhr 1 PER PEDES IM WATTENMEER Zu Fuß durch das Meer – unmöglich? Nein! Auf dem »Strandvogt-Törn«, dem nördlichsten Fernwanderweg Deutschlands, kann man die Distanz zwischen Amrum und Föhr auf dem kurzzeitig immer wieder trockenfallenden Meeresboden per pedes überwinden. Mit einer geführten Wanderung geht es bei Ebbe durch einen Teil des UNESCO-Weltnaturerbes Wattenmeer. Der 40 km lange Weg rund um und über die beiden Inseln bietet aber noch mehr: den größten Sandstrand an der deutschen Nordseeküste auf Amrum, Blüten- pracht im Frühjahr, traumhafte Heidelandschaften im Spätsom- mer und Vogelparadiese für Abertausende von Zugvögeln. Ostseeküsten-Radweg 3 RADELN IN DER MEERESBRISE Meer, Meer und nochmals Meer? Mitnichten! Der Ostseeküsten-Radweg erschließt dem Radler die gesamte Vielfalt der deutschen Ostseeküste zwischen Flensburg und Ahlbeck auf Usedom. Entlang von Förden und Steilküsten, Salzwiesen und Dünen, auch mal hinein ins wellige grüne Hinterland mit Laubwäldern und Wiesen, Schlössern und Landsitzen – der Ostseeküsten-Radweg begeistert auf mehr als 800 km mit purem Fahrvergnügen. Zwischendurch laden die drei UNESCO-Welterbestädte Lübeck, Wismar und Stralsund ...zu Ausflügen in die goldene Zeit der Hanse ein, ein Muss für jeden Ostseeurlaub! Die Hansestädte in Mecklenburg-Vorpommern 5 STEINERNE ZEUGEN MITTELALTERLICHEN HANDELS Längst vergangen und doch präsent: Wenn auch die Hanse nur noch einen Platz in den Geschichtsbüchern einnimmt, so hat ihr Wirken doch die Jahrhunderte überdauert. Die Hansestädte Wismar, Rostock und Stralsund an der Ostseeküste Mecklenburg-Vorpommerns zeugen eindrucksvoll vom früheren Reichtum der Händler und Seefahrer: Repräsentative Bauten der Backsteingotik mit ihren farbigen Ziegeln, Formsteinen und Schaufassaden, mächtige Rathäuser und Kirchen – gut erhalten oder aufwendig restauriert – entführen ihre Besucher in die maritime Handelswelt des Mittelalters und der frühen Neuzeit. Unterwegs auf dem Weser-Radweg 7 ZWISCHEN BERGEN UND DURCH EBENEN Was haben vier Bundesländer, ein Rattenfänger, Frau Holle und die UNESCO gemein? Den Weser-Radweg, der auf 500 km in Hessen, Nordrhein-Westfalen, Niedersachsen und Bremen den abwechslungsreichen Lauf der Weser begleitet. Von Hann. Münden führt er über das Weserberg- land, wo Frau Holle ihre Betten ausgeschüttelt haben soll, und Hameln mit seinem Rattenfänger bis hin zu zwei UNESCO-Welt- erbestätten – zur Hansestadt Bremen und zum Wattenmeer bei Cuxhaven –, mal begleitet von Mittelgebirgslandschaften, mal den weiten Blick auf norddeutsches Flachland freigebend. Entdecken Sie Deutschland neu Haben wir Ihre Sehnsucht nach dem Reiseland Deutschland geweckt? Dann lassen Sie sich von weiteren detaillierten Touren aus der neuen ZEIT-Edition »Deutschland neu entdecken« inspirieren. Die Bestandteile der Edition sind ideal aufeinander abgestimmt: ZWISCHEN LITERATUR UND HANSE Lübeck – die Heimat der Buddenbrooks 2Sie wurde nicht namentlich genannt in dem weltberühm- tenRoman»Buddenbrooks«–unddochwardieStadtLü- beck (und einige ihrer Bürger) in den Beschreibungen Tho- mas Manns unleugbar zu erkennen. Das stieß bei Erscheinen des sprachgewaltigen Werkes nicht auf einhellige Freude – heute aber schmückt sich Lübeck gern mit der fiktiven Familie. Doch die Hanse- stadt hat noch mehr zu bieten als »Buddenbrooks« und Marzipan: die Altstadt, malerisch auf einer Insel gelegen, ist UNESCO-Welt- erbe mit engen Gassen und wunderbaren Beispielen norddeutscher Backsteingotik, die vom einstigen Reichtum der Bürger zeugen. Marschbahn von Hamburg nach Sylt 4 SCHIENEN, LAND UND WASSER Dem Bahnreisenden mag es nicht bewusst sein – und doch hat es einen Hauch von Exklusivität, wenn der Zug über den 1927 eingeweihten Hindenburgdamm vom Festland in Richtung Sylt rumpelt. Denn in diesem Schutzbereich des Wattenmeers haben nicht einmal Fußgänger Zutritt. Seit den 1920er Jahren verbindet die »Marschbahn« Hamburg mit Westerland. Entlang der Strecke eröffnen sich immer wieder spannende Ausblicke: die Kreuzung des Nord-Ostsee-Kanals, Kanäle und Wasserläufe, die gequert werden, oder die vorbeigleitende flache und doch abwechslungsreiche Landschaft Schleswig-Holsteins. KULINARISCH DEN NORDEN ENTDECKEN 6 Von Greetsiel nach Norden Ostfriesen sind wahre Weltmeister – knapp 300 Liter Tee werden hier pro Kopf und Jahr konsumiert! Eingebunden ist der Teegenuss in eine besondere Zeremonie, die z. B. in Greetsiel oder im Teemuseum in Norden zu erleben ist. Um- rühren verboten, nur so wird der Dreiklang von Tee, Kandis und Sahne zum vollendeten Erlebnis. Kulinarisch-deftig geht es wei- ter: Grünkohl steht ebenso auf der Speisekarte wie das traditio- nelle Labskaus. Neben geschmacklichen Reizen bietet die Region auch Schönes für die Augen: Greetsiel bezaubert mit dem Charme eines Fischerdorfes, Norden mit prachtvollen Bürgerhäusern. und Seengewässern zur Rast und sorgen z. B. auf der Halbinsel Zingst für ein unvergleich- liches Naturschauspiel. Nur Inhaber der Na- tionalpark-Card sowie Exkursionsteilnehmer können hier die scheuen Vögel beobachten. www.auf-nach-mv.de/kraniche Kunst im Industriedenkmal Wale, Watt, Weltnaturerbe www.lust-auf-nordstrand.de www.zeitreisen.zeit.de Deutschlandreisen mit der ZEIT Das Schöne liegt oft so nah! Entdecken Sie auf unseren Reisen den Naturreichtum der Wälder und Inseln ebenso wie die kulturelle Vielfalt unseres Landes. In thematisch ab- wechslungsreichen Programmen erleben Sie Kunstausstellungen, Theater- und Musikfestivals, kulturhistorische Orte und Wanderungen durch atemberaubende Landschaften. Es begleiten Sie fachkundige Reiseleiter, die Ihnen Türen öffnen, die sonst verschlossen bleiben. Rufen Sie uns an, wir beraten Sie gern! Ansprechpartnerin: Lena Böhlke 040/32��80-455 www.zeitreisen.zeit.de/deutschland 13In den Sommermonaten werden die gewaltigen Hallenschiffe der ehema- ligen Eisengießerei Carlshütte bei 14 Dem Dichter auf der Spur 16 15 die selten den Weg ins Mainstream-Kino fin- den. Es gibt keine Werbung vor Filmbeginn, nur eine kurze Programmvorschau. Wer nach dem Stadtbummel cineastische Sternstunden genießen möchte, sollte also pünktlich sein. www.storm-gesellschaft.de www.liwu.de 17Wie fühlt es sich an, die alte Heimat zu verlassen? 7,2 Millionen Menschen emigrierten von Bremerhaven aus 18 in die Neue Welt. Im Deutschen Auswande- rerhaus kann man ihren Weg anhand von authentischen Biografien verfolgen. Wie das Deutschland der Gastarbeiter aussieht, zeigt der Bereich zur Einwanderungsgeschichte. w w w . d a h - b r e m e r h a v e n . d e Tanz, Theater, Musik, Performance, Bildende Kunst und alles, was da- zwischen liegt: Seit rund 30 Jahren gehört das Internationale Sommerfestival Kampnagel, nach eigenen Worten die »größte Eventbude des Sommers«, mit seinen Avant- garde-Künstlern und Produktionen aus aller Welt zu den großen interdisziplinären Events. www.kampnagel.de/internationales-sommerfestival Mozart auf der Seebrücke, Ba- rock-Gala in der Kirche, Rossini in der Klosterruine, Lesung zur Violine in der Fabrikhalle, Kammermusik im Pferdestall, Wandelkonzerte im Schlosspark, moderne Klänge in der Scheune: Von Juni bis September laden die Festspiele Mecklenburg- Vorpommern zu mehr als 100 Konzerten ein. www.festspiele-mv.de Leinen los zum Dämmertörn Klassik an besonderen Orten dass es den Wohlstand der Stadt im Mittelalter begründete. Wer sich auf eine Wanderung durch Lüneburg begibt, begegnet die- sem Reichtum allenthalben, zu Stein geworden im eindrucksvol- len Rathaus, am Handelsplatz »Am Sande« mit einzigartigem Architekturensemble oder auch im Wasserviertel, wo die Handelsschiffe anlegten. Im Salzmuseum führt ein nachgebauter Stollen zu einer Solequelle hinab, wo man selbst Salz sieden kann. Die ZEIT-Edition zur Karte © Lohme Touristik Rügen; Anbieter: Zeitverlag Gerd Bucerius GmbH & Co. KG, Buceriusstraße, Hamburg Poetisches unter freiem Himmel Landpartie in Sachen Kultur *21 LA STRADA, das internationale Festival der Straßenkunst, lädt ein, alltägliche Orte in Bremens Innen- 22Zwischen Himmelfahrt und Pfingst- montag versetzt ein Event das beschauliche Wendland in einen Ausnahmezustand. Die Kulturelle Landpartie wurde 1990 von Atomkraftgegnern aus der Taufe gehoben. Seitdem laden Kreativschaf- fende in ihre Ateliers, Höfe und Werkstätten ein. Dazu gibt es Konzerte, Kulinarisches u.v.m. www.kulturelle-landpartie.de Seit über 300 Jahren stehen die Herrenhäuser Gärten für vollendete Gartenkunst. Die KunstFestSpiele Herrenhausen bieten in der barocken Gar- tenanlage und an weiteren Spielorten in der Stadt alljährlich Konzerte, Musiktheater, Performances und Installationen internationaler Künstler (5.–21.5.2017). *www.kunstfestspiele.de *www.herrenhausen.de lücke !!!!!! Süden Brauerei-Hopping in Oberfranken VON BIER ZU BIER 1Die Qualität des bayerischen Bieres ist sprichwörtlich, und nicht umsonst sind die bayerischen Biergärten legendär. In Oberfranken mundet es besonders: 201 Biermacher brauen Rauchbier, Schwarzbier oder obergäriges Vollbier. Mit einer Brauereidichte von vier Biermachern auf 1500 Einwohner schaffte es der kleine Ort Aufseß sogar ins Guinnessbuch der Rekorde. Die Qualität fränkischer Braukunst kann auch der Wanderer schmecken – sowohl Aufseß als auch Bamberg laden zu Wanderungen von Brauhaus zu Brauhaus ein. Und wer vom Bier noch nicht genug hat, findet es zudem als Zutat zahlreicher Speisen. ZERBRECHLICHE KUNST Die Glasstraße durch Ostbayern 3Die Glasbläserkunst im Osten Bayerns kann auf eine lange Tradition zurückblicken: Seit dem Mittelalter hat sie sich kaum verändert. Wer Glas nur als alltäglichen Gebrauchsgegenstand kennt, wird überrascht sein, welche Kunstwerke daraus entstehen können. Verschiedene Stationen entlang der Glasstraße zwischen Passau und Zwiesel zeigen eindrucksvoll die Vielfalt des Werkstoffs: die Gläsernen Gärten in Frauenau, der Gläserne Wald bei Regen oder das Glasmuseum in Passau mit zahlreichen Exponaten. Bekanntes Glaszentrum ist auch Zwiesel mit über 600-jähriger Glasherstellungstradition. Fb, Freiburg HÖCHSTE LEBENSQUALITÄT Freiburg – die »Schwarzwaldhauptstadt« Leicht und unbeschwert plätschern die »Bächle« durch die kopfsteingepflasterten Straßen und Gassen Freiburgs. Leicht und unbeschwert gibt sich auch die Stadt selbst. Begünstigt durch das milde Klima des Breisgaus und die schöne Umgebung, bietet Freiburg heitere Lebensqualität. Die Alt- stadt, obwohl im Zweiten Weltkrieg stark zerstört, hat dank behutsamen Wiederaufbaus ihren historischen Charme be- wahrt. Martinstor und Schwabentor, die letzten Reste der ehe- maligen Stadtbefestigung, erinnern an das Mittelalter, ebenso das Münster, Wahrzeichen Freiburgs mit prachtvollen Fenstern. EIN LITERAT UND SEINE STADT Lion Feuchtwangers München Er wurde in München geboren, und München findet sich immer wieder in seinen Erzählungen. Wer die Werke von Lion Feuchtwanger liest, beispielsweise »Erfolg. Drei Jahre Geschichte einer Provinz«, und sich in der bayerischen Metropole auf Spurensuche begibt, wird vieles wiederfinden: Schwabing, Englischer Garten, Justizpalast am Stachus und den Stadtteil Lehel – hier wuchs Feuchtwanger als Sohn eines jüdischen Margarinefabrikanten auf. Kunstinteressierte, die auf den Spuren des Schriftstellers wandeln, werden in der Prinzregentenstraße zusätzlich mit renommierten Museen belohnt. Amb, Amberg 13 Das »Luftmuseum Amberg« in einem Gebäude aus dem 14. Jh. mit dem Hausnamen Engelsburg zeigt Ausstellungen zum spannenden Thema Luft. Geboten werden Lesungen, Vorträge, Führungen und Konzerte sowie das »Fliegende Klassenzimmer« für Kinder und Jugendliche, dazu Ausstellungen u. a. über Design, Architektur und Technik. für klassische Musik. Neben anspruchsvollen Eigenproduktionen und Konzerten mit in- ternationalen Interpreten, Ensembles und Orchestern gehört auch die kreative Festival Akademie dazu (25.3.–29.4.2017). Flugschau auf der Rosenburg Im Herzen von Regensburg Auf einem Höhenzug über dem Altmühltal ließen die Grafen von Riedenburg Mitte des 12. Jh. eine Burg errichten. Die Anlage ist im Kern romanisch, Um- und Anbauten stammen aus der Renaissance. Heute ist die Rosenburg ein Museum und ein privat betriebener Falkenhof. Im Burghof zeigen Greifvögel ihre Flugkünste. * www.falkenhofrosenburg.de Seit 2006 ist die »Altstadt Regensburg mit Stadtamhof« UNESCO-Weltkulturerbe. Das Ensemble entspricht der letzten mittelalterlichen Stadterweiterung um 1320. Zu den 984 Einzeldenkmälern gehören der Dom mit herrlichen Bleiglasfenstern und die über 860 Jahre alte Steinerne Brücke – Vorbild für die Karlsbrücke in Prag. * www.regensburg.de/welterbe Esslingen Das »PODIUM Esslingen«, 2009 von jungen Musikern als kleines Kammermusikfestival gegründet, ist heute ein interdisziplinäres, experimentierfreudiges Kunstfest. Rund 50 der besten NachwuchsmusikerInnen sowie KünstlerInnen weiterer Kunstformen erarbeiten das Programm jedes Jahr gemeinsam vor Ort (4.–13.5.2017). * www.podiumfestival.de Landshut Im 13. Jh. war sie ein Zentrum der staufischen Kultur. Heute kann man auf Burg Trausnitz oberhalb von Landshut u. a. die mittelalterliche Gewölbehalle besichtigen, die Kunst- und Wunderkammer, die berühmte Narrentreppe mit Szenen aus der Commedia dell‘Arte und den prächtigen Innenhof. *www.burg-trausnitz.de stgt Als eines der meistbesuchten Museen Deutschlands zeichnet sich die Staatsgalerie Stuttgart durch ihren reichen Bestand an Gemälden und Plastiken (14. Jh. bis 21. Jh.) aus. Die Kunst des 20. Jh. steht dabei im Fokus. Es gibt sieben bis acht Ausstellungen im Jahr, Grafik- Sonderschauen, Führungen und Seminare. *www.staatsgalerie.de Der Riese aus dem Mittelalter Mittelalter und Renaissance 8 AUF DEN SPUREN DES KÖNIGS Der Maximiliansweg Er ist eines Königs wahrlich würdig: Wer sich aufmacht und auf dem Maximiliansweg den Spuren des bayerischen »Bergsteigerkönigs« Maximilian II. folgt, der 1857 diesen Weg be- ulm 19 Das Ulmer Münster hat den höchsten Kirchturm der Welt und ist die größte evangelische Kirche in Deutschland. Den Westturm kann man bis zu einer Höhe von 142 m erklimmen – nach 768 Treppenstufen. Auf dem Programm stehen verschiedene Führungen, Konzerte und alle zwei Jahre der Landesposaunentag (30.6. und 1.7.2018). www.ulmer-muenster.de 20 Dokumentarfilmfestival München 21Das »DOK.fest München« ist heute eines der größten Dokumentarfilmfestivals in Europa. Es zeigt u. a. die 5 seeen Alljährlich Ende Juli/Anfang August lädt das »Fünf-Seen-Filmfestival« Filmschaffende und –begeisterte nach Oberbayern ein. In Kinos und auf Open- Air-Leinwänden an Starnberger und Weßlinger See, Ammersee, Pilsensee und Wörthsee werden Spiel- und Dokumentarfilme aus dem In- und Ausland gezeigt und prämiert. www.fsff.de 120 Jahre archäologischer Arbeit brauchte es, um 2000 Jahre alte Stadtgeschichte in der Römerstadt Kempten sichtbar zu machen. Im Archäologi- schen Park (APC) sind der gallorömische Tem- pelbezirk, die Kleinen Thermen und das Forums- gelände von »Cambodunum« zu sehen. Es gibt Führungen, Besucherprojekte und Workshops. www.apc-kempten.de Das Wahrzeichen vom Königssee ␣␣␣␣ 25Die roten Zwiebeltürmchen der Wallfahrtskirche St. Bartholomä (12. Jh.) auf der Halbinsel am West- ufer des Königssees sind ein beliebtes Post- kartenmotiv. Wer die Kapelle und das hübsche Renaissance-Jagdschlösschen, das heute ein Gasthaus ist, besuchen möchte, ist nach einer gut halbstündigen Bootsfahrt am Ziel. www.seenschifffahrt.de/koenigssee AUF DEM FAHRRAD IN DEN JURA Der Altmühltal-Radweg 2 Vor rund 150 Millionen Jahren, im Erdzeitalter des Jura, entstand, was heute Radfahrer im Altmühltal erfreut: bizarre Kalksteinformationen wie die Zwölf Apostel bei Solnhofen. Der Altmühltal-Radweg begleitet den landschaftlich vielfältigen Flusslauf von Rothenburg o. d. Tauber über den Naturpark Fran- kenhöhe und das Fränkische Seenland bis Treuchtlingen – ab hier nahezu steigungsfrei – durch das felsenreiche Durchbruchstal bis nach Kelheim. Wer auf der Tour eine Pause einlegen will, erfährt im Eichstätter Jura-Museum Interessantes über die Erdgeschich- te, u. a. ist hier ein Archäopteryx-Exemplar ausgestellt. ZKM UND VITRA Medienkunst und Design in Baden 4Von der Architekturfotografie bis zum organischen Design – das Vitra Design Museum in Weil am Rhein hat sich mit herausragenden Ausstellungen längst einen Namen gemacht. Auf dem Campus des Möbelherstellers Vitra behei- matet, können Besucher außerdem Meisterwerke der Archi- tektur bestaunen, u. a. ein Feuerwehrhaus von Zaha Hadid. In Karlsruhe dokumentiert das ZKM die Entwicklung der Informa- tionstechnologien mit Schwerpunkt auf interaktiver und parti- zipativer Kunst: Traditionelle Malerei und Musik gehen hier eine faszinierende Verbindung mit modernster Digitaltechnik ein. BELLA BAVARIA 6 Italienische Architektur in Bayern Fast scheint es, als sei es seit jeher ein besonderes bayerisches Anliegen gewesen, italienische Kultur nördlich der Alpen zu kultivieren. Spätestens ab der Renaissance, als der Italienhandel florierte, wurde es modern, auch in Kunst und Architektur italienischen Stil zu pflegen. In Augsburg zeugen davon zahlreiche Kunstwerke im Maximilianmuseum oder das monumentale Rathaus, davor der prächtige Augustusbrunnen. In Füssen ist es wiederum das Kloster St. Mang, das mit vene- zianisch inspirierten Fenstern und Barockinterieurs von Carlo Andrea Maini oder Francesco Bernardini italienischen Stil zeigt. der Würzburger Residenz (UNESCO-Weltkul- turerbe) und im illuminierten Hofgarten. Im »MozartLabor« kann man den Komponisten neu entdecken – und an weiteren Orten in der Region Musik genießen (2.6.–2.7.2017). www.mozartfest.de Heidelberg nach Noten Der »Heidelberger Frühling«, größtes Musikfestival Baden-Württembergs, zählt zur ersten Liga der Festivals ist für Besucher ein Erlebnis. Gleiches gilt für die jungen MusikerInnen, die zum »Collegium Musicum« von Mitte Juli bis Mitte August ein- geladen werden, um gemeinsam zu proben und im Marmorsaal Konzerte zu geben. www.schoenborn.de und Kabarett das Museum im Kulturspeicher. Auf 3��500 m2 Ausstellungsfläche erwarten den Besucher zwei ständige Sammlungen zur Kunst des 19. bis 21. Jh., Wechselausstellungen, Konzerte, Gespräche und Führungen. reiste, wird auf das Who’s who sämtlicher Sehenswürdigkeiten der Allgäuer und der Bayerischen Alpen treffen: Walchensee, Kochelsee, Tegernsee, Neuschwanstein, Hohenschwangau, Lin- derhof, Wendelstein, Kampenwand, Hochstaufen. Auf 370 km, zwischen Lindau am Bodensee und Berchtesgaden in der Nähe des Königssees, verlangt der Weg dem Wanderer einiges an Kondition ab, belohnt aber dafür mit spektakulären Ausblicken. 9 ?? ff ?? Luft hören, sehen, verstehen ..14 www.kulturspeicher.de www.zeitreisen.zeit.de Deutschlandreisen mit der ZEIT 13 Das »Luftmuseum Amberg« in einem Gebäude aus dem 14. Jh. mit dem Hausnamen Engelsburg zeigt Ausstellungen zum spannenden Thema Luft. Geboten werden Lesungen, Vorträge, Führungen und Konzerte sowie das »Fliegende Klassenzimmer« für Kinder und Jugendliche, dazu Ausstellungen u. a. über Design, Architektur und Technik. für klassische Musik. Neben anspruchsvollen Eigenproduktionen und Konzerten mit in- ternationalen Interpreten, Ensembles und Orchestern gehört auch die kreative Festival Akademie dazu (25.3.–29.4.2017). Flugschau auf der Rosenburg Im Herzen von Regensburg 15 16 Auf einem Höhenzug über dem Altmühltal ließen die Grafen von Riedenburg Mitte des 12. Jh. eine Burg errichten. Die Anlage ist im Kern roma- nisch, Um- und Anbauten stammen aus der Renaissance. Heute ist die Rosenburg ein Museum und ein privat betriebener Falkenhof. Im Burghof zeigen Greifvögel ihre Flugkünste. www.falkenhofrosenburg.de Seit 2006 ist die »Altstadt Regensburg mit Stadtamhof« UNESCO-Welt- kulturerbe. Das Ensemble entspricht der letzten mittelalterlichen Stadterweiterung um 1320. Zu den 984 Einzeldenkmälern ge- hören der Dom mit herrlichen Bleiglasfens- tern und die über 860 Jahre alte Steinerne Brücke – Vorbild für die Karlsbrücke in Prag. www.regensburg.de/welterbe Das »PODIUM Esslingen« 2009 von jungenMusikernalskleinesKammer- musikfestival gegründet, ist heute ein interdisziplinäres, experimentierfreudiges Kunstfest. Rund 50 der besten Nachwuchs- musikerInnen sowie KünstlerInnen weiterer Kunstformen erarbeiten das Programm jedes Jahr gemeinsam vor Ort (4.–13.5.2017). www.podiumfestival.de Im 13. Jh. war sie ein Zentrum der staufischen Kultur. Heute kann man auf Burg Trausnitz oberhalb von Landshut u. a. die mittelalterliche Gewölbehalle besichtigen, die Kunst- und Wunderkammer, die berühmte Narrentreppe mit Szenen aus der Commedia dell‘Arte und den prächtigen Innenhof. www.burg-trausnitz.de 17Als eines der meistbesuchten Museen Deutschlands zeichnet sich die Staatsgalerie Stuttgart durch ihren reichen Bestand an Gemälden und Plastiken (14. Jh. bis 21. Jh.) aus. Die Kunst des 20. Jh. steht dabei im Fokus. Es gibt sieben bis acht Ausstellungen im Jahr, Grafik- Sonderschauen, Führungen und Seminare. www.staatsgalerie.de 18 Der Riese aus dem Mittelalter Mittelalter und Renaissance 8 AUF DEN SPUREN DES KÖNIGS Der Maximiliansweg Er ist eines Königs wahrlich würdig: Wer sich aufmacht und auf dem Maximiliansweg den Spuren des bayerischen »Berg- steigerkönigs« Maximilian II. folgt, der 1857 diesen Weg be- ulm2 19 Das Ulmer Münster hat den höchsten Kirchturm der Welt und ist die größte evangelische Kirche in Deutschland. Den Westturm kann man bis zu einer Höhe von 142 m erklimmen – nach 768 Treppenstufen. Auf dem Programm stehen verschiedene Führungen, Konzerte und alle zwei Jahre der Landesposaunentag (30.6. und 1.7.2018). www.ulmer-muenster.de 20 21Das »DOK.fest München« ist heute eines der größten Dokumentarfilm- festivals in Europa. Es zeigt u. a. die 22 Alljährlich 5 seeen 2 Ende Juli/Anfang August lädt das »Fünf-Seen-Filmfestival« Filmschaffende und –begeisterte nach Oberbayern ein. In Kinos und auf Open- Air-Leinwänden an Starnberger und Weßlinger See, Ammersee, Pilsensee und Wörthsee werden Spiel- und Dokumentarfilme aus dem In- und Ausland gezeigt und prämiert. www.fsff.de Cambodunum — Römerstadt Kempten 120 Jahre archäologischer Arbeit brauchte es, um 2000 Jahre alte Stadtgeschichte in der Römerstadt Kempten sichtbar zu machen. Im Archäologischen Park (APC) sind der gallorömische Tempelbezirk, die Kleinen Thermen und das Forumsgelände von »Cambodunum« zu sehen. Es gibt Führungen, Besucherprojekte und Workshops. www.apc-kempten.de teil 3 23 Vom Kloster zur Kulturstätte Das Wahrzeichen vom Königssee 2 25 Die roten Zwiebeltürmchen der Wallfahrtskirche St. Bartholomä (12. Jh.) auf der Halbinsel am Westufer des Königssees sind ein beliebtes Postkartenmotiv. Wer die Kapelle und das hübsche Renaissance-Jagdschlösschen, das heute ein Gasthaus ist, besuchen möchte, ist nach einer gut halbstündigen Bootsfahrt am Ziel. www.seenschifffahrt.de/koenigssee isny, Plattform für Experimente 23Schloss Isny im Allgäu, 1096 als Benediktinerkloster gegründet, ist ein Gesamtkunstwerk: Der Maler und Illustrator Friedrich Hechelmann hat sich mit der Kunsthalle die ideale Bühne für seine Werke geschaffen. Es gibt Führungen und eine Sommerakademie. Auch die »Städtische Galerie im Schloss« ist hier untergebracht. www.kunsthalle-schloss-isny.de __toc__ WWW * * Kategorie:Denkmal Kategorie:UNESCO Kategorie:Deutschland